1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing a data storage device, such as a magnetic or an optical disc driver, of a computer, and more particularly relates to a device for fixing a data storage device by which the storage device can be easily fixed and removed.
2. Related Art
disc In the structure of a computer, a plenty of devices, such as hard disc drivers, optical disc drivers or floppy disc drivers, are incorporated in a limited space. These data storage devices are generally installed by screws fastening through the frame of computer to the sides of the devices. Screws and tools are therefore needed for the assembly and disassembly which cost more time and money. Those small screws are also easy to lose and cause inconvenience.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for fixing a data storage device, such as a magnetic or an optical disc driver, of a computer. The fixing device uses only a screw or even no screw to fix the data storage device, so that it costs less time and operation to install and remove the data storage device. To achieve the aforesaid object, a device for fixing a data storage device of a computer according to the present invention includes: at least a positioning pin formed on a vertical surface located aside a space to hold the data storage device; a base, horizontally extended from the vertical surface, for carrying the data storage device; and a vertical plate, parallel to the vertical surface and fixed on the base, for seizing the data storage device between the vertical surface and the vertical plate. The vertical plate is also formed with at least a positioning pin to pass through at least a screw hole of the data storage device and hold the data storage device in place. A screw can further be used on the vertical plate to fasten the data storage device. Or, the vertical plate and the data storage device can be pressed and fixed by a computer case or another adjacent element.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.